id5fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Naib Subedar
Naib Subedar, también conocido como el Mercenario, es uno de los supervivientes de Identity V, disponible para la compra después de completar el prólogo. Trasfondo Aunque no es alto y físicamente fuerte, Naib es como la mayoría de los Gurkhas, y el terreno accidentado ha entrenado su cuerpo fuerte y su espíritu indomable. Naib solía ser un mercenario para la Compañía de las Indias Orientales, pero como creía en la idea de la igualdad para los seres humanos, su aversión a la guerra llegó a su punto máximo y se negó a vender por los británicos. Luego se convirtió en un mercenario libre, pero hace mucho que dejó su vida sedienta de sangre después de la jubilación. ¿Quizás un juego peligroso puede darle la misma experiencia en el campo de batalla? Apariencia Naib tiene una constitución delgada con un tono de piel de durazno. Tiene el cabello castaño cubierto por una capa con capucha desgastada de color verde oliva. Lleva una camisa negra de manga larga hecha jirones con una franja blanca en el cuello, pantalones negros, un par de botas de combate negras con hebillas y un par de guantes negros sin dedos. También tiene ojos azules y puntadas al lado de la boca. Características Externas Objetivos de Deducción All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path # New Recruits #: Eso es tanto el principio como el fin. #* Objetivo Básico: Encuéntrate con 1 compañero #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Encuéntrate con 2 compañeros #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Encuéntrate con 3 compañeros #: Conclusión #: Una foto: una mujer con un vestido tradicional de Nepal con el joven mercenario en una oficina de reclutamiento. La palabra "mamá" está escrita en la esquina inferior izquierda. # A Soldier's Life #: Si la vida es una caja llena de regalos, ¿qué hay en la caja de un soldado? #* Objetivo Básico: Abre 1 cofre #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Abre 2 cofres #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Abre 3 cofres #: Conclusión #: Una foto: un mercenario eligiendo armas con su hermano de armas en la puerta del almacén. Los dos mercenarios con machetes se ven felices. # Harassing Tactics #: Aunque no quiero admitirlo, las tácticas que aprendí en el campo de batalla todavía están grabadas en mi mente. #* Objetivo Básico: Aturde al cazador con un palét 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Aturde al cazador con un palét 2 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Aturde al cazador con un palét 3 veces #: Conclusión #: Always be on the move, always be on guard, and question everything! As a mercenary, never forget these three points. # Sneak #: Haz frente a la luz, camina en la oscuridad y no hagas ningún sonido. #* Objetivo Básico: Se perseguido por el cazador por 60 segundos #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Se perseguido por el cazador por 90 segundos #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Se perseguido por el cazador por 120 segundos #: Conclusión #: Mi compañero ha estado fuera de este negocio por un tiempo, pero todavía sigo tratando de no recibir un disparo. Si esto es vida, ¿dónde está la salida? # Cooperation #: Los compañeros son muy importantes. Nunca olvides esto, pase lo que pase. #* Objetivo Básico: 50% de proceso de decodificación cooperativa #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: 70% de proceso de decodificación cooperativa #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: 100% de proceso de decodificación cooperativa #: Conclusión #: Una foto: el mercenario se precipita al enemigo con su compañero ofreciendo fuego de cobertura. # Swift Rescue #: Deberíamos hacer lo correcto en el momento correcto. #* Objetivo Básico: Cura exitosamente a 1 compañero #* Advanced Objective 1: Cura exitosamente a 2 compañeros #* Advanced Objective 2: Cura exitosamente a 3 compañeros #: Conclusión #: Una foto: el mercenario lleva a su camarada inconsciente. # One-Hit KO #: Solo tienes una oportunidad. #* Objetivo Básico: Completa 1 calibración #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Completa 3 calibraciones #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Completa 5 calibraciones #: Conclusión #: Una foto: el mercenario apunta a un oficial enemigo. # Pragmatist #: Solo necesitamos enfocarnos en la tarea. En cuanto a cómo lograr eso, bueno, ese es tu problema. #* Objetivo Básico: Escape the dungeon #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape the dungeon #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape the dungeon #: Conclusion #: Los salarios de los soldados Gurkha son mucho más bajos que los de los británicos, pero sería una historia diferente si se convirtieran en mercenarios. # Comrade #: No puedes elegir a tu compañero de equipo, así que será mejor que os acostumbréis el uno al otro. #* Objetivo Básico: Rescata a 1 compañero de una silla cohete #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Rescata a 2 compañeros de una silla cohete #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Rescata a 3 compañeros de una silla cohete #: Conclusión #: Sabes que volverán a la batalla después de ser rescatados, ¿no? # Evacuation #: Paciencia y retirada, ambas son patéticas. #* Objetivo Básico: Utiliza Iron Dash 2 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Utiliza Iron Dash 4 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Utiliza Iron Dash 6 veces #: Conclusión #: Una foto: el mercenario sostiene un par de coderas desgastadas. Parece estar sumido en sus pensamientos. # Precise Assessment #: Un buen mercenario sabe cómo escapar del peligro. #* Objetivo Básico: Escapa del cazador 2 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Escapa del cazador 5 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Escapa del cazador 7 veces #: Conclusión #: Un diario: no se utilizará una cuchilla Gurkha para amenazar a los compatriotas. Necesito irme. Después de deducir el Nodo 11: Precise Assessment, la ropa del Mercenario, Worn Clothes, será desbloqueada. Conclusión Completa Fighting with his comrades in battle, the comrades covered him, but he was injured. The mercenary wanted to leave with his comrades. For this, he shot the opposing general in the head. In the military, he was discriminated against because of his nationality. He was not treated as a British soldier in all respects, so he decided to retire as a soldier. When he was a mercenary, the mercenary was free and his income was much higher than before. Mercenaries have always had weak comrades, but because their overall power was low, they decided not to fight and chose to retreat. The mercenary survived and recalled that his elbow was severely damaged in the battle. Trivia *Naib is of Nepalese descent. * Naib shares the same name as the lowest rank of the junior comissioned officer ranks in the Indian and Pakistan Army. References *http://id5.163.com/news/official/20171207/26476_728263.html(Here is a link for more information on the character Naib Subedar, and some additional information on the Coordinator, Martha Behamfil.) *(TBA) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Supervivientes